


you're worth the pain

by Livesinanimehell



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinanimehell/pseuds/Livesinanimehell
Summary: Derek was a nice kid, around 5’11 and with chocolatey brown hair cut short on one side and long on the other. His violet eyes matched his creative personality. He was an intelligent kid as well, acing all of his classes with top marks in his grade. Derek truly loved his school; and for the most part it was a great place where he could do the things he loved he even had a few nice friends who he would battle online with on the weekends. Even as great as Derek’s school was however… no place came without it’s share of bullies.Derek couldn’t exactly say when it started, but he began to get teased, laughed at, and bullied more and more often. He tried to ignore it for the most part, he didn’t really care what people thought of him. Derek was gay. And very open about it. It had never been a problem before, so why should it be now. He was a sophomore in school, 17 years old thanks to his strangely placed birthday. He never guessed the ones who would hurt him so badly would be a group of older aged freshmen, just new to the school and looking for a new target.





	you're worth the pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oc story, all character designs were done by my babe, KeithErIno

Derek sighed. His usually sunny smile had disappeared more and more in the past month or so. He kept his head down and his hair over his face as he quickly walked to his locker to get his books for home. The normal taunts were thrown at him. “teachers pet, nerd, loser.” and some others that are better left unsaid.. A few more steps to his locker and this day would finally be over.  
Then his foot hit something. He yelped as he tumbled to the ground in front of everyone. His books hit the ground and his glasses cracked slightly with the impact. He whimpered in pain and teared up as everyone laughed at him. Including the boy that had tripped him, and his group of lakes.  
“hey look the teachers pet finally learned how to walk on all fours.” the boy who had tripped him sneered. Derek whimpered and ducked his eyes under his hair so people could see his tears, when a voice spoke up  
“that’s not even a good insult”  
Derek looked up to see his friend Midna standing in front of the bullies, looking down on them. Midna was a good 6’2 and everyone know she could take out the whole school all by herself. She gave the bullies a look and snarled at them. Being smart they growled back and turned, walking away. She glared around and everyone mumbled and went back to what they were doing, looking ashamed. Midna sighed and helped Derek up, getting his books for him “don’t worry Derek…. It’ll get better I’m sure.” she said smiling, helping him to his locker, and later walking him home. It was Saturday the next day; and usually, Derek would be on his computer playing minecraft or something with his friends, but he just didn’t feel like it. He slipped on his favorite blue sweater and black boots, before heading outside for a walk, keeping his head down to shield his eyes from the sun. He let himself wonder and ended up in the old abandoned playground, where he used to spend a bunch of his time when he was younger. He smiled a little and walked over to one of the swings, sitting on it and pushing off the ground with his feet. He swung high into the air and jumped off at the last minute, breaking into bright sunny laughter as he flew through the air and landed on his feet, the momentum sending him playfully tumbling across the grass, laughing the whole time.  
“below our feet in the dirt, right where shit like you belongs” a voice snarled above him. Derek’s laughter quickly stopped and turned into a whimper as he looked up from the ground to see the same boys that had been bullying him for almost a month. He quickly tried to scramble away, only to find himself being grabbed and yanked to his feet roughly.  
“You’ve got a lot of balls tryin’ to show us up in school ya little piece of shit….and now, we’re gonna teach you a lesson eh boys?” The leader laughed and his men followed. There were six in total, and all much stronger than Derek. He tried to struggle and call for help, but before he could get the words out, a hand was slapped over his mouth, knocking his glasses off his face and to the ground. Now on top of everything else, he couldn’t see. One of the boys holding him laughed and said  
“hey boss, what if we leave him hanging from the monkey bars all tied up and cryin’ till someone finds his sorry ass?” Derek whimpered and struggled harder. He knew no one came to this park anymore, he didn’t want to be left here alone. He was scared of the dark! He started to tear up as he was lifted off his feet and carried somewhere, he guessed to the monkey bars. He cried out against the hand over his mouth when he felt the harsh sting of someone punching him in the face. Blood trickled down his cheek and to his neck.  
“one word and we’ll make sure you never speak again understand?” the leader growled. Derek nodded weakly, tears dripping down his cheeks as his hands were tied tightly behind his back, and was lifted into the air. He tried one last attempt to wiggle away, but to no avail. He felt someone’s hand go into the back of his pants, and that’s when he started to panic. he felt his underwear come out of his pants and high up his back. He began to cry out in pain, and was rewarded by another punch to the face. His underwear was tied tightly to the monkey bars, and Derek was dropped. He let out a scream as he felt himself fall, only to scream again and begin crying, when he was caught by his underwear riding high up his back. It felt like he was being split in half by the fabric. He kicked his legs, crying loudly and begging.  
“please! please don’t leave me here like this! please let me down!”  
The Leader chuckled and walked up to him. He yanked derek’s pants off and threw them in the mud.  
“final goodbye boys” the leader chuckled. Each boy laughed and took a turn kicking poor Derek in the crotch before walking away, leaving him to hang in serious pain.

Felix watched as his gang beat up this weird nerdy kid on the playground. It was something they had always done, but, it had always just been taunts, or maybe a trip in the hallway. It never… came to this. He watched with a frown on his face as they lifted the poor boy up and dropped him, leaving him to hang as they walked away. The boy was crying and begging, he felt guilt hit him hard in the gut. He even fliched as he watched each of his friends kick the already tormented boy in the crotch until he was hanging limp, crying and whimpering, blood dripping down his cheek. Felix hid behind a tree until he was sure his friends were gone. He bit his lip, unsure about what he was going to do, but took a breath and walked towards the boy, who was crying loudly and still begging to the air to let him go. As felix made his way towards him, he grabbed the boy’s pants out of the mud. Once he was closer his foot hit a twig, snapping it. Derek’s head lifted weakly and he was able to make out felix’s outline, but without his glasses, couldn’t really see who he was  
“p-please help me” he whimpered quietly, hoping this stranger would be kind and wouldn't be the creep that lived on his road. The fear was evident in his voice. Felix took out his pocket knife and said quietly  
“shh it’s ok i’ll get you down ok? Just...keep your voice down….” felix put the knife in his teeth and climbed up the monkey bars over to Derek who was hanging weakly. He began to cut through the rope keeping the taller boy hanging until it snapped and he crashed to the ground with a pain filled groan.  
“shit sorry” felix apologized as he quickly jumped down and cut through the ropes on Derek’s wrists. He walked over to where the older boy’s glasses were and picked them up, cleaning them off carefully.  
“here” he said gently slipping them back onto Derek’s face. The older boy blinked and shook his head. When his vision finally readjusted, and he was able to see his savior, he let out a startled gasp and put out a hand as if to protect himself, whimpering “p-p-p-please don’t hurt me….p-please…” More tears rolled down his cheeks. felix’s eyes widened, derek had recognized him as one of the bullies  
“woah woah easy…..easy….shh please don’t cry…..I’m not going to hurt you I promise” He said gently, kneeling on the ground so he could look Derek in the eyes “I promise i’m not here to hurt you……” he said reaching out a hand. Derek flinched and closed his eyes whimpering. His eyes flew back open when he felt felix gently wiping away his tears off his cheeks and the blood off the cheek that was punched. He looked over at the boy who had saved him and swallowed nervously before asking  
“w-what’s your name?.....” Felix smiled gently and answered  
“felix….What’s yours?”  
“Derek….” he answered quietly back. Derek began to absentmindedly lean into felix’s gentle touch. He sighed softly and relaxed his body a little. Felix found himself smiling gently at this boy, and offered  
“would you like to make a stop by my house real quick? before you go home. You can get cleaned up and your folks won’t worry….My parents are out of town, so it’s not like anyone would mind” Derek looked up and bit his lip, wondering if he should. He nodded slowly though, this was the only person to have shown him true kindness in a while. He tried to stand, only to whimper and fall back down in pain. He held his crotch whimpering, more tears forming in his eyes. Felix looked at him worried and without thinking, picked him up off the ground gently, holding him to his chest princess style. Derek wrapped his arms around felix’s neck, making him blush, as he began to walk “my house isn’t too far so we’ll be there soon” The shorter boy mumbled, pink across his cheeks. He was only a few inches shorter, but he was a little younger so it made sense.  
Not even ten minutes later, Felix opened up the door to his house, and gently set derek down on the couch. He locked the front door and got the first aid kit. sitting down on the couch he gently held out his hand  
“if you give me your shirt and sweater I can wash them along with the rest of your clothes.”  
Derek nodded a little and slowly peeled off his top, handing it over to felix who quickly disappeared and threw derek’s clothes in the washer. He returned to the living room and carefully he began to bandage up the cut on Derek’s face and wrists from the ropes. The older boy watched in silence, finding himself blushing whenever Felix’s face got close to his.  
“is there anywhere else that hurts?” Felix asked looking up into Derek’s violet eyes. The older boy began to stutter and blush dark crimson  
“M-m-m-m-my butt hurts quite a but s-still b-but that’s ok! you don’t have t-t-to…..” he trailed off when he saw felix’s eyes flick down for a moment.  
“come on….I promise I won’t sexualy attack you. I just wanna help….” Felix said quietly “let me see the damage and i’ll see what I can do ok?” Derek gulped and nodded slowly. He tugged his ripped, stretched underwear off his ass, leaving it bare, and vulnerable. He layed on his stomach on the couch and hid his face which was bright red to his ears now. felix found himself blushing as well ‘Damn he has a really nice body’ He found himself thinking as he carefully got to look over Derek’s plump ass in detail. Between the brunette's ass cheeks seemed to be rubbed a harsh red color.  
“um…..may i….look?” Felix asked awkwardly, poking derek’s left butt cheek. The older boy jumped and stuttered  
“y-y-y-yeah go ahead….”  
Felix took a breath and gently spread Derek’s ass, revealing his entrance and the harsh red line that followed up his ass.  
“oh geez….” Felix mumbled “I’m so sorry this happened…..Here I have cream that should help….” He reached over into the medical kit and pulled out a small bottle of pain relief cream. He spread some on his fingers and gently began to apply it over the sore red line. Derek flinched and whimpered a little. The cream was cold and soothing, but having someone touching him down there was strange… and felt oddly good. He felt his face heat up when Felix’s fingers passed over his entrance, teasing the tight ring of muscles with the gentle touch. A tiny moan slipped from his lips and he hid his face in the pillow under him. Felix heard the moan, but chose to ignore it. he finished and gently removed his fingers from Derek’s ass.  
“There! all done” Felix said smiling happily and wiping the extra cream off his fingers. “now….your underwear is wrecked so…..How about you borrow a pair of mine for today ok?” Derek nodded and smiled “thanks….” he said quietly, sitting up on the couch. he then remembered he was half naked, and half hard. His face turned crimson with embarrassment and he began to stutter out an apology, when Felix put his hand up to stop him, and handed him a blanket “here. Use this and follow me” he said smiling gently and standing. Derek looked up at him from the couch, noticing just how…..hot he was. his longer strawberry blonde hair was tucked messily under a black beanie, and his light grey eyes were stunning to look at. He had a natural smirk to his smile, and even though he was younger, he didn’t look it. He was well built and fairly tall, even though he wasn’t quite as tall as Derek was. About 5’9 maybe. Felix held out his hand to help Derek up, smiling. The older boy found himself blushing as he took Felix’s hand, standing slowly and stumbling forward a little, his legs still weak. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him up, keeping him from hitting the ground.  
“hey be careful…” felix said gently, holding derek gently against his chest. Felix thought for a moment and picked derek up again, princess style, and carried him to his bedroom. His fingers brushed against Derek’s soft, warm, skin; making him blush as they entered his room and he gently set the other boy down on the bed, he couldn’t help but brush his fingertips across his warm legs before pulling away and walking to his closet.  
“what kind of underwear do you like?” he asked, rummaging through the drawer. Derek stumbled over his words as he said “A-a-anything is fine really.” Felix nodded and pulled out a pair of teal boxers and handed them over “here” Felix smiled and turned around so Derek could change. The older boy quickly slipped into the boxers and pulled back on his now clean brown skinny jeans, thankful for the tight fabric restraining his semi hard member. He slipped on his clean sweater and smiled. He took a moment to look over felix’s body quickly before saying “done!” and smiling happily. Felix turned around and smiled back “cool. Do you want me to walk you home?” he asked. Derek nodded sheepishly “yeah actually…..I would love that.” He said quietly. Felix smiled and held out a hand “alright then, let’s go” Derek took his hand shyly and nodded “yah….” he said smiling. It was dark outside when the left Felix’s house, and the older boy immediately tensed up when he looked out into the dimly lit abess, as if afraid he was going to be attacked again. Felix noticed and gently wrapped his arms around him “hey…..It’s ok...I’ll protect you….You’re safe with me” He said softly as he walked with the other boy, holding him . Derek nodded shakily and relaxed into felix’s touch. he led the younger boy to his house and smiled once at the door.  
“um...Thank you….for everything tonight….truly” He said quietly. felix smiled at him and nodded “of course...I couldn’t just leave you in so much pain like that...It wouldn’t be right…-” Before he could finish talking he felt a warm pair of lips against his cheek. “thank you felix” Derek whispered softly as he pulled away and smiled as he closed the door while waving. Felix stared at the door for a moment before breaking into a huge grin and thinking to himself ‘what the fuck just happened? I don’t know and I don’t care...he kissed me…’ he realized, smiling ear to ear and skipping back to his house. “why does that make me so happy?” He thought out loud as he snuggled down into his bed for the night, still smiling as he fell asleep.  
Derek got to school with no problem on monday. And, strangely enough, no one picked on him all day. He walked to his locker at the end of the day with a smile on his face. A group of kids next to him were talking “Have you seen how pissed max’s gang was today? I heard the youngest member betrayed them….and that they’re gonna teach him a serious lesson” Derek held in a small gasp. “felix….” he mumbled under his breath softly. He quickly grabbed his stuff and darted off, trying to see if he could find the other boy before the gang did. He heard a small commotion a little behind the school, and hid behind the wall, peeking out to watch. He gasped when he saw felix being held by two boys and the leader, who must be max, derek guessed, was punching him in the face over and over, blood clearly dripping from him. Felix’s signature bennie was on the ground a little ways away and his hair was messy down his back from the violence. finally the boys just threw him to the ground and max kicked him hard, spitting on him before they all walked away. As soon as the boys were gone, Derek ran out from his hiding spot and over to felix.  
“felix! felix!” he cried out kneeling down and lifting his head up on to his lap “oh my god! felix….oh god….are you ok? oh god please be ok” felix’s face was a mess, he had a black eye and blood dripping from various cuts on his face  
“Hey….” he said weakly.  
“hey? Hey?!” Derek cried out “you idiot you’re bleeding!” He began to cry as he gently wiped some of the blood off felix’s face “you idiot….” he mumbled quietly “i’m staying home with you tonight…..” he said firmly “no butts” Felix chuckled weakly  
“alright…..whatever you say..” he mumbled. derek took a breath and carefully picked Felix up, and carried home. Once inside, set him down on the couch and shut the door, locking it. quickly he ran to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth, and came back to felix, gently cleaning off his face gently, wiping off the blood and showing the cuts and scraps.  
“oh Felix……” Derek said quietly as he cleaned him up. “why…..Did you know this was going to happen?” he asked quietly. Felix nodded and sighed gently “yah….Max doesn’t take well to people standing up to him….” he chuckled a little “it’s ok though…..If he’s hurting me….then he’s leaving you alone…” he said softly. Derek’s eyes widened  
“are you kidding…..you idiot…..you’re so stupid…” he whispered as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around felix “don’t you ever get yourself hurt for me….i’m not worth that…” He whispered. Felix cut him off “yes you are…..you are worth that….you don’t deserve to be hurt the way you are….you’re so wonderful…..you deserve so much more…..-Mph!” felix’s words were stopped when Derek’s mouth was once again on him, but now connecting with his lips. His eyes flew open as he looked up into Derek’s face, their mouths pressed together firmly and his arms wrapped around him. when Derek pulled away, felix whined quietly without even realizing it. Derek spoke quietly “thank you…...I….I-i feel safe with you….l-like you’ll always protect m-me…...a-and how much I want to be near you….and w-with you…..” he stammered. He averted his eyes, embarrassed by his outburst of how he felt. His eyes darted back to Felix when he felt him take his hand gently and kiss it.  
“derek…..I really…..like you….um….I want you to go out with me.” he said quietly with a small smile. Derek blinked and his mouth hung open a little  
“what?” he asked awkwardly, a little stunned. Felix chuckled a little and repeated  
“ will you go out with me” Derek found himself nodding slowly, still not quite believing he had heard right.  
“yes….” he said quietly, still in a bit of shock “yes….yes yes yes!”He cried, pulling felix into a hug, and sighing into his shoulder. Felix wrapped an arm around derek from his spot on the couch and sighed happily, kissing his neck gently. Sighing Derek smiled and then remembered felix’s black eye “oh my god how could I have been so dumb. stay right there i’ll get you some ice” he stood quickly and darted away. Felix chuckled and sighed, smiling as he lay back down on the couch to rest his sore body. Derek returned quickly and gently placed the ice pack on Felix’s eye.  
“get some rest ok? I’ll watch over you” Derek said gently, brushing the other boy’s longer hair with his fingers. felix sighed happily and nodded a little as he fell into a peaceful sleep. His chest rose and fell in a rhythm and his lips parted just a little as he dozed. Derek smiled, joy filling him as he bent down and kissed his forehead gently “I love you…” he whispered, not really expecting an answer from the sleeping boy. so when he heard a small, “i love you too..” from Felix’s slightly parted lips, he felt his heart swell with joy. Leaning down he kissed Felix gently on the lips and whispered.

“i love you most”


End file.
